


Anonymous Reunion

by TheaNishimori



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Rinch - Fandom
Genre: M/M, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaNishimori/pseuds/TheaNishimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet written after Episode 3.23 "Deus Ex Machina." Implied Rinch. No smut, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymous Reunion

The tall man sidled up to the older gentleman sitting at the bar. He sat down nonchalantly beside him. “Buy you a drink?” he asked.

The older gent’s lips quirked to the side. “Thank you. Don’t mind if you do.”

They sipped in silence for a while. Then the older gent pulled out a key card from his pocket and left it on the counter.

"Thanks for the drink," he said, then stood up and left.

The tall man finished his drink slowly, then paid for the drinks, picked up the key card, and left.

By the time John entered the hotel lobby, Harold had already disabled the security system.

The end.


End file.
